Mortals
by Mimi011
Summary: "How could Baymax scan me?" "He only did an external scan. I doubt he'd be able to do an internal scan on you. With the amount of Obdoboryte in your system, he'd never be able to succeed at an internal scan. Let's just hope you won't ever need one from him," Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

San Fransokyo

15 years ago

"Be careful with that, Meiko. Oh, and don't touch that machine to your right. I'm still working out the kinks on that one," instructed Atsuo, guiding his wife through his lab. She gently put down the screwdriver she was inspecting and went to her husband's side.

"You need to clean this place up. You'll trip on something and dislocate your shoulder, or something of the sort," Meiko frowned, glancing around Atsuo's lab. "If you would just let me do a bit of work in here-"

"I can't do that. All of my experiments are done in here. Who knows what's still lurking around in this place," He explained, eyes narrowing playfully as he crouched on the ground like an animal and hopped around the floor for emphasis. Meiko giggled and leaned over to kiss his mop of black hair.

She smirked, "Then you agree with me?"

Atsuo grinned sheepishly, "The lab could use a good cleaning."

Meiko lovingly russled his hair again, "So, what did you bring me here for?" Atsuo thought for a moment, and then smoothly rose from his crouch. Smiling at Meiko, he glided over to the large control counsel running along the side of the room. Pushing seemingly random buttons, Atsuo brought a blue print up on his screen and projected it onto the wall. Meiko stared at it with interest.

"This is my new project, Tsuki. If I work on him three hours every day, I'll be done with this baby by the time our baby comes," Atsuo kissed Meiko of the cheek, "If not sooner." Leaning over to the counsel once more, he rotated the projection of the boy-bot so she could see the entire machine. A few animations next to the design of the robot showed it running around and another depicting it working with what seemed to be dangerous chemicals. Meiko looked up at her husband's proud expression.

"What does it do?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her slightly extended stomach.

"Tsuki's purpose is to assist in hospitals," he gestured to the animation of the robot handling chemicals, "He'll be able to safely transport radium and heavy equipment. His assistance will help protect not only patients, but their doctors too. It'll make hospitals safer than they are now."

Meiko nodded, staring at the blue print of the small robot in fascination.

"And you'll never guess what I'm making him with," Atsuo said, grinning enthusiastically at Meiko. Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and led her over to a case in the corner of the room containing a small vile filled with a black, oil like fuild.

"This is the Obdoboryte I've been playing with," Atsuo explained, grabbing a pair of safety gloves from a hook on the wall and slipping them onto his hands. Eyes widening, Meiko sent her husband a shocked expression.

"Obdoboryte? I thought you said it was an unstable substance," she inquired, watching her husband lift the glass case off its pedestal.

"That was last week. I've secured it now. It's perfectly safe-" Atsuo was interrupted by the explosion. He and Meiko were thrown backwards. Atsuo's head collided with the main counsel, and all he could do was watch Meiko land hard on his tool box. He heard her scream and saw the broken glass propel themselves into her stomach just before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Obdoboryte? I thought you said it was an unstable substance," she inquired, watching her husband lift the glass case off its pedestal.

"That was last week. I've secured it now. It's perfectly safe-" Atsuo was interrupted by the explosion. He and Meiko were thrown backwards. Atsuo's head collided with the main counsel, and all he could do was watch Meiko land hard on his tool box. He heard her scream and saw the broken glass propel themselves into her stomach just before the world went black.

Chapter 2: Tadashi/Hospital 1

Tadashi Hamada, eight years old, sat still on his godmother's couch, reading a comic book. From his spot upstairs he could hear the bustle of the café below him. Costumers conversed, the door opened and shut every minute or so, and the phone would ring about once every one or two hours. Currently, it was ringing, and Tadashi put down his comic to listen when Aunt Cass answered it. He hoped it was his parents, calling to say that they would be home soon from his father's lab. He had desperately wanted to go with them to see his father's latest project, but his father had convinced him not to with the new comic book he was now reading.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" Tadashi heard Aunt Cass answer.

A silence followed. Tadashi inferred that the person on the other end of the line must have been speaking.

After a moment, Aunt Cass replied, "Of course. I'll be there, thank you."

Hearing nothing more, Tadashi went back to reading his comic book. The hour that followed would be one he would never forget.

"Café's closed! Everybody out, we're sorry for the inconvenience, take your food with you, leave now!" Aunt Cass yelled at the customers, and an uproar of angry yells sounded from downstairs. Tadashi stared at the staircase with fear, and anxiety began to rise when he heard the last customer forced out of the shop. The pounding of footsteps up the stairs made his heart rate raise as Aunt Cass clambered upstairs. His godmother hastily grabbed her car keys and her cellphone before turning to a worried Tadashi.

"We're going to the hospital. I need you to stay calm, alright?" she explained hurriedly, staring at Tadashi with wide eyes. Tadashi recognized the emotion in that expression. It was worry.

Being so young and with so little experience with dire situations and emergencies, Tadashi had little knowledge of how to react or what to do when he saw such pure, raw worry and _fear_ emitting from the woman in front of him. It scared him, for one. Adults, in most children's eyes, were strongholds. Someone you could go to for protection, comfort, and compassion. But, when young Tadashi noticed that it was the adult, Aunt Cass, that was afraid, and was not the stronghold he had imagined, he was filled with the very same emotions Aunt Cass was feeling. His eyes, too, went wide eyed.

"Okay," Tadashi answered in soft quivering voice. He was too preoccupied with the brimming anxiety he felt to question the sudden demand.

"Let's go to the car, okay?"

"Okay,"

The pair flew down the stairs, through the back door, in the garage, inside the car, and began their way to an unknown horror waiting for them.

Aunt Cass held Tadashi's hand, leading him through the doors of the ER waiting lounge and to the front desk.

Tadashi didn't hear what Aunt Cass asked the secretary. He was too focused on his inner thoughts. His mind was racing with questions, and the overpowering anxiety was maddening for the eight year old. He did not know why they were at the hospital, or who they were there to see, or if that person was gravely injured or-

Tadashi didn't dare to wonder if something had occurred worse than extreme injury. Aunt Cass finished talking with the secretary quickly, and together they ran down the sterile smelling hallways and past doors and other people. To Tadashi, the world around him seemed to be drastically blurred. Dashes of blue scrubs and streaks of white lined his confused vision as the worries in his brain blinded him. Suddenly, Aunt Cass halted in front of a door. It was an ordinary door, uniform to those before it, but with a shaking realization Tadashi knew that it was behind this door was someone he knew.

He glanced up at Aunt Cass. She was panting from the hurry to arrive at this door, her eyes were shiny, and her face was red. Tadashi watched silently and anxiously as her trembling hand reached for the door, grasped the handle, and in one fluid motion, opened the door.

Tadashi's face contorted into one of horror.

Inside the room was his father, unconscious and sprawled across a hospital bed with all sorts of wires connected to him. Monitors surrounded him displaying medical readings, and one or two were beeping. The sound was awful to Tadashi's innocent ears. Bandages were wrapped along his torso, arms, legs, head, and an oxygen mask was strapped to his face. The sight of it was terrifying.

It was then that Tadashi let out a piercing, and well justified, scream.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a mere twenty four hours since Atsuo and Meiko had first arrived to the hospital. Aunt Cass and Tadashi stayed overnight with his father, Aunt Cass holding Atsuo's hand, occasionally sobbing. Tadashi, after his initial outbreak, slipped into a state of denial. It was simply too much for his young mind to comprehend. He feigned sleep that night, watching his father's chest rise and fall steadily. Morning came, and the stillness was broken when Aunt Cass left to get breakfast for her and Tadashi. Neither, though, was willing to eat much. Nurses checked in on the pair, taking Atsuo's vitals and renewing his IV. Every moment was painstakingly numb. Both could say that that day had been the longest day of their lives.

Around six in the afternoon Atsuo began to stir. Aunt Cass quickly called in a nurse, who gently asked him how he felt and informed him of the current situation. They thanked the nurse as she took her leave. Tadashi continued to watch quietly, unmoving as he listened to his father come to his senses.

"Cass . . . ." his father began.

"Yes?" she answered, taking his hand in hers. She blinked back tears of relief.

"How's Meiko?" he asked drowsily. Tadashi gripped the arm of his chair, recognizing his mother's name. Out of all the conversations he had eavesdropped on, he had not heard even a whisper about the state of his mother. He assumed that Aunt Cass had been told on her current state when the nurse had pulled her out in the hall sometime earlier that day. When she came back into Atsuo's room, she had her hands covering her face and her shoulders shook while she cried. All Tadashi could do was cover his ears, close his eyes, and pray that it was all a dream.

"She's okay, she's fine," Aunt Cass replied with a shaky voice, "She's recovering."

Tadashi could audibly hear his father's sigh of relief.

"That's good," he said.

The trio was silent for a few minutes, all with one less worry on their mind. Tadashi came to realize slowly that his parents, though injured, were okay. They were alive. It was then that he allowed himself to come back to reality, knowing it was safe at last, and cry. A lone tear trickled down his cheek, followed by another. Finally, he rose from his seat, ran to his father's side, and sobbed. Atsuo weakly moved his head so he could see his son.

"Oh, Tadashi," he comforted the crying child, "Don't cry. There's nothing to cry about."

Tadashi gazed up at his father through teary red eyes, sniffling loudly.

"Oka and I are fine,"

At those words, Atsuo himself began to tear as he reached for his son's hand, and they cried their relief and happiness together.

Two hours later, after all three were all cried out and ready for their next battle, they decided to request for information on Meiko. It was Aunt Cass that spoke her fears first.

"All they told me was that she was recovering and stable in the ICU after an emergency surgery. I didn't ask anything more about the baby, thinking they'd tell me any news on him if any news popped up," she started, "But it's been hours and I haven't heard anything."

"Maybe they just forgot," suggested Tadashi innocently.

"Maybe," Atsuo repeated, "People forget sometimes, Tadashi, that's very true."

Aunt Cass stood and headed for the door.

"I'll ask that nurse if she can find anything out for us, alright?" she stated. Atsuo nodded her on her way and watched her exit the room. Tadashi observed as a small troubled frown formed on his father's face.

"Otou?"

"Yes, Tadashi?"

"How did you and Oka get hurt?"

Atsuo breathed in carefully before answering.

"There was an accident in the lab," he explained, "An explosion."

Tadashi nodded, still wondering what caused the explosion, but feeling that he shouldn't press his father with more questions. Before the conversation could continue, Aunt Cass returned.

"They're having problems with the ultrasound machine," she informed them, "They can't get a clear image." She sat herself down in the chair Tadashi abandoned.

Atsuo inquired, fearing the worst. "But she hasn't lost it, has she?"

"No, they've figured that much out," she said, slumping back into her chair, "I asked the nurse to have one of her doctors come done here and explain the situation to us."

"Thank you," Atsuo said sincerely.

The three waited in silence for half an hour, not having anything to say, and nothing to hear yet. That is, until the doctor they were promised arrived at their threshold with a clipboard in hand. Aunt Cass stood up, and Tadashi lifted his head from where it rested to look at the new man in their room. He watched his godmother quickly introduce them all.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Yamaguchi. I've been helping Mrs. Hamada since she came in yesterday-"

"Is she alright?" Atsuo pressed, interrupting the doctor.

"Yes, Mr. Hamada, your wife is recovering normally. It was an urgent operation to remove the glass . . ." Dr. Yamaguchi paused, noticing Tadashi listening attentively, before lowering his voice to a whisper so only Atsuo could hear, "One shard managed to puncture her uterus, but we succeeded in closing the wound before any lethal damage could be done to the fetus." Atsuo felt bile rise in his throat at the thought that his unborn son could have died from his mistake. He had been too optimistic when handling the obdoboryte material and the explosion had been his fault. He bowed his head to hide any stray tears.

Addressing the entire trio once more, Dr. Yamaguchi spoke, "Anyways, I am happy to say that both Mrs. Hamada and son are fine. However," he continued, "Our sonogram is having problems developing a clear image of the fetus, so in case of any issues concerning him, we would like to keep Mrs. Hamada here a bit longer to ensure his safety."

Atsuo wiped a hand over his face, "Thank you, Doctor." Aunt Cass expressed similar gratitude before Dr. Yamaguchi left them alone once more.

All three felt a weight rise off their shoulders, and relaxed for the first time in the few long hours they finally conquered. They then allowed themselves to enjoy dinner together. Watching his godmother and father converse with each other and smile, Tadashi too could find himself smiling, and knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
